


DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Horror, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: " so many questions,so little time to answer. "↳ in which the strange occurrences& reported happenings at thedepartment of mysteriesleads to the suspicion that noteveryone and everythingchanged for the better after the war.( harry potter / post-war )( black-mirror inspired )( teia | groundbreaking © )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forgive Those Who Trespass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333775) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



**'** so many  _questions_ ,

so little  _time_ to answer.

do whatever it is you  **believe** ,

you need to do to get it,

but  _beware,_  you might not like the answer

you  **receive.**   **'**

 

 **'** as you are _presented_  and enter _inside_  of the twelve  **doors,**

your humanly  _morals_  become no **more.**

the thought is no _longer_ 'what is wrong?' and 'what is  **right?'**

it is 'do i die here?' or 'do i put up a **fight?'**

 

 **'** be _careful_ of what you do in here, _young one._

you're _always_ seconds away from the room's decision of whether it should let you  **live,**

or die here  **tonight.**

should it let to wither away, or live to see the morning's **light ? '**

 

' so, _what_ is it you will  **say** ;

do you  _desperately_  crave to  _know_ ,

despite the price you  _may_  or may  _not_  have to **pay**  ?'

 

 **'** you may now  _enter_

the **department of mysteries. '**

* * *

 

( harry potter / post-war )  
( black-mirror inspired )  
( teia | groundbreaking © )


	3. INDEX HALL.

**[ INDEX HALL ]**

_**' EACH DOOR SHALL PRESENT YOU WITH A DIFFERENT THING,** _

_**NOT EACH ONE IS ONE OF THE SAME. '** _

━━━━

[ i. A  _STEP_  INTO THE KNOWN ]

i. THE DEATH CHAMBER

ii. THE TIME ROOM

iii. SPACE

iv. MEMORY

v. HALL OF PROPHECY

vi. THE LOCKED ( LOVE ) ROOM

━━━━

[ ii. A **DIP**  INTO THE  **UNKNOWN**  ]

**vii.**  FEAR

**ix.** HATE

**ix.**  PAIN

**x.** TRUTH

**xi.** WISDOM

**xii.**  ALCHEMY | THE ESSENCE OF MAGIC


End file.
